Harry Potter RolePlay
by Mercy Queen
Summary: [RHr, DG][Rated for Perverted Humor, and slightly Mature situations]{Hilariously funny, I promise, if not pretty short! With Ron taking bloody CONDOMS to DG snogging like Hell, what is missing? Plz RR!


_**HP ROLEPLAY**_

**Disclaimer:** _I sadly do not own the _'Harry Potter' _series, or anything in it. Nor does my friend 'Becca._

**Pairings/Ships:** _Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, _and _Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (becomes Weasley at end)_

**A/N:** _A small pair of some RP my friend and I did in class, passing notes. Nobody here belongs to us except for the plot line! BTW, this is slightly edited a bit, like slang we used from MSN, and to exclude some stupid meaningless stuff in it._

_-- And the RP-ing Begins! --_

**HP RolePlay #1**

**Players:** _M.Q,, school friend 'Becca_

**Setting:** _Slyth. Dorms _

_-- OK, now it begins. --_

**Ron/Crabbe (R/C)**: Man! I feel fat!

**Potter(Harry)/Goyle (P/G):** Be quiet!

**Draco (DM): **What's the matter with you two?

**R/C: **I just gained_ 1050 pounds_! That's what!

**DM:** You always gain that much weight _everyday_, you dolt!

**R/C: **I have diareah, I gotta go!

**DM:** _.::wrinkles nose in disgust::. .::turns to P/G::. _So, Goyle, did you see the littlest Weasley today?

**P/G: **What about Gin – her?

**DM: **You _know _…She's hot.

**P/G: **I'm gonna go poopie!

**R/C:** _.::faints::. _

**P/G: **Can I poopie on Crabbe to make him aliveded again?

**DM:** Sure!

**R/C:** _Oh, SICK!_

**P/G:** Teehee! Hey, boss, is it true you – er, _FANCY _Gin – er, _you know_ …

**DM:** _Duh. _You know that.

**R/C:** _.::goes crimson and boils with anger::. .::faints::. _

****

-- Ron wakes up to find Draco gone, wakes up Harry, and they get out of the Slytherin Dorm --

**HP:** That was _SICK_!

**RW:** I'll have to get Ginny some condoms to be on the safe side.

**HP:** Can't imagine Ginevra Malfoy JRs!

**RW:** _.::punches _**HP**_ in nose then faints::._

**HP:** _.::hauls _**RW**_ forward::. _And I'd be Draco's best man …

**GW:** _.::suddenly appears and happens to overhear them::. _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

**HP:** Er, hi Gin …

-----

**A/N:** _BTW, Ginevra is Ginny's real name. _NOT _Virginia And for the next RP, _RoR _stands for the Room of Requirement._

-- And the non-existant plot thickens! --

**HP RolePlay #2**

**Players:** _M.Q, 'Becca_

**Setting:** _RoR_

-- Next: A bit of a follow-up to the last RP --

**RW:** God, I just tried on a condom to check if they were appropriate.

**HP:** How was it?

**RW:** I was _so comfortable _…

**HP:** _What!?_

**RW:** … and then I bought a _thong_ …

**HG:** Ron, that would _hardly_ be appropriate for our kids … _oops_! Did I say that aloud!? _.::horror-stricken::_

-- Meanwhile In a Broom Closet --

**DM&GW:** _.::snogging each other to beat all in Hell::._

**GW:** _.::pulls back finally to _**DM**_'s disoppointment::. _Gods, Draco – what if Ron catches us?

**DM:** Don't worry about it, Red. He'll probably be too busy staring at Granger to notice. Now can we please go back to what we were doing??? _.::pouts::._

**GW:** _.::chuckles::. _You're going to get me _pregnant _someday soon …

**DM:** _.::winks::. .;;mutters under breath so she can't hear::. _That's exactly what I'm _trying_ to do.

**GW:** What was that, love?

**DM:** Er – nothing, never mind it. Let's get back to it, then.

**DM&GW:** _.::return to snogging each other to beat all in Hell::._

-- Meanwhile Away from Inside a Broom Closet --

**RW:** _What_!?

**HG:** _.;;sighs dreamily like Luna Lovegood::. _You're _really _cute, you know that … ?

**RW:** 'Mione, one question.

**HG:** Yes?

**RW:** Will you marry me?

**HG:** I was waiting for it, too! _.::jumps into _**RW**_'s arms::._

**RWHG**: _.::kiss-kiss::. .::snog-snog::._

**HP:** _.::revolted::. _I think I'm going to _puke_!

-- Years Later --

**Baby:** _.::crys::. _**WAHH!!!!!**

**H[G-]W (now Hermione Weasley):** _Aww_, it's OK, Chudley!

**RW:** Yeah, you want a lolly?

**HW:** You do know that she'll be teased horribly by her name, Ron!

**RW:** _.::shrugs::._ I thought it was kinda cool … Chudley, like the _Chudley Cannons_!

**HW:** _.::mutters::. Boys,_ and their Quiddich teams …

-- La Fin --

**A/N:** _How was it? Funny, I hope! Please R&R!!!!_ _BTW, I know this is entirely unrelated to the story, but did you know that Ron and Hermione's middle names are 'Bilius' and 'Jane'. The Jane one is fine, but Bilius …LMFAO! I remember reading somewhere in the PoA about Ron talking about his uncle Bilius._

- Mercy Queen


End file.
